Protecting items from being stolen has become a full time job. The array of devices used to obtain protection includes a great many items such as alarms, locks and related items. One area where such property protection items have been used extensively is in the boating industry where the boats are left unattended for long periods of time thereby providing an inviting and easy target for would be thieves. If the particular item to be protected can be placed under lock and key inside the boat or removed and taken home the likelihood of theft is greatly reduced or eliminated.
Of particular concern for protection are expensive audio speakers that are usually mounted outside the boat's open deck and therefore easily seen and removed by a would be thief. The present invention addresses this potential theft problem of boat audio speakers by providing for a speaker mounting assembly, all as set forth hereafter, that can easily mount a speaker firmly to the boat and yet within a matter of seconds, allow the speakers to be safely and easily disconnected from where mounted and thereafter permit them to be either stored below deck under lock and key or taken to a safe remote location.